cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Michael von Preußen
of Germany |term_start2 = 12 December 2008 |term_end2 = |predecessor2 = First to hold Office |successor2 = |order3 = of Maiden's Isle |term_start3 = 15 May 2009 |term_end3 = |predecessor3 = First to hold Office |successor3 = |order4 = of the Lower Zorge Valley |term_start4 = 12 December 2008 |term_end4 = |predecessor4 = Barbara Rinke (as ) |successor4 = |birth_date = |birth_place = , |signature = Signature of Michael von Preußen.svg }} The title of this article contains the character 'ß'. Where it is unavailable or not desired, the name may be represented as '''Michael von Preussen'.'' Michael von Preußen VGM MdRr (formally styled His Imperial Majesty Michael, Prince of Prussia) is the first and current Emperor of Großgermania. He also serves as King of Germany, Consul of the Lower Zorge Valley, Lord Protector of Maiden's Isle, and Commander-in-Chief of the Imperial Military of Großgermania. He is the head of the House of Prussia, and as such, is the titular of Prussia, although the title is not officially sanctioned and holds no power; as Emperor, Michael is sovereign of the Order of Germania. Early Life Michael was born in the , in . Gaining prominence as a politician, he was elected president of the Student Government at Albert-Schweitzer-Oberschule as a teenager. A talented student, Michael gratuated young at the age of sixteen, then gaining a law degree at the Free University of Berlin. In 2007, following the creation of the German National Unionist Party (DNUP), the federal German government moved to ban the party as 'unconstitutional' under the , claiming it was a reformation of the . The Party hired a team of lawyers headed by Michael, who had become a member himself early-on in the Party's lifetime, to lead the defense. After a lengthy battle, the Federal Constitutional Court ruled in favor of the Party, citing Michael's argument that the party, while politically fascist, 'firmly opposed the racist and undemocratic policies of the and the Nazi Party'. Political Career Michael's victory in the case gained him notoriety in the Party, and he was nominated as leader prior to the emergency elections held in Germany in 2007. Promising respite from the , which was having a significant impact on the German economy, the DNUP won the elections by a slight majority, von Preußen becoming Chancellor. On 11 November 2008, the National Unionist Party of Großgermania was formed, with Michael being elected by the Body Republic as leader. He was subsequently elected Emperor of Großgermania following the Empire's founding on 12 December 2008. On 15 May 2009, a plenipotentiary representing Michael signed the Maiden's Isle Purchase, which he later ratified. The document established the sale of by the Republic of Jerna to the King of Germany in perpetuity. The purchase of the island caused some alarm amongst members of the Reichstag, who worried that Michael was simply trying to expand his political power without benefiting the Empire as a whole. In order to avoid a constitutional challenge regarding Germany's acquisition of the territory, Michael orchestrated an arrangement by which he was named Lord Protector of Maiden's Isle, which remained independent from Großgermania through a with the Kingdom of Germany. As a result of Michael's prevention of Großgermania's benefit of the acquisition of territory, many Reichstag members planned a sit-in at the Imperial Palace in protest. Deciding to avoid direct confrontation, Michael arranged a last-minute diplomatic mission to Italy. Further angered, the Reichstag illegally impeached Michael on 21 May. He was replaced with Alexandra von Nassau. After gaining the support of many European fascist states, Michael led an invasion of Großgermania by the . Alexandra, faced with over a million desertions by troops still loyal to Michael, surrendered unconditionally within six days of the invasion. After regaining the Großgermanian throne on 7 June 2009, Michael launched a reform of the Imperial Military, working with Russian troops to rebuild the nation's damaged infrastructure. On 15 June, Konrad Bartul, the director of the Reichsspezialeinheit, met with Michael at the Imperial Palace, where they held a three-hour meeting in which they are believed to have discussed recent terrorist attacks on Großgermania. Two days later, Michael ordered plans to be drawn up for an invasion of Slovakia. War was declared on 30 June. The end of the war came with the Proclamation of the Disestablishment of the Joint Military Command of Preßburg and Preschau and the establishment of the Slovak Republic on 25 July. Michael allowed the Supreme Court of Großgermania to oversee the trial of Alexandra on charges of Treason, rejecting recommendations by the Imperial Council to use emergency powers he had taken under the Constitution to personally oversee the case. Following Alexandra's , Michael opted to grant her a conditional pardon, revoking her status as a member of the Order of Germania. }} Category:Individuals Category:Politicians Category:People of Großgermania Category:Politicians of Großgermania